1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and system for manufacturing electrosurgical seal plates and, more particularly, to a method and system that employs photolithographic processes and systems operatively associated therewith to manufacture seal plates.
2. Background of Related Art
Electrosurgical forceps, e.g., bipolar or monopolar forceps, are commonly known in the medical art. Typically, the electrosurgical forceps are configured to, amongst other things, grasp and subsequently seal tissue. With this purpose in mind, the electrosurgical forceps, typically, include a pair of movable jaw members each having a respective seal plate operatively disposed thereon.
Typically, the seal plates disposed on the jaw members are configured to transfer electrosurgical energy having one or more frequencies to tissue to electrosurgically treat the tissue (e.g., seal tissue) and, in conjunction with a cutting element (e.g., knife blade), subsequently sever the sealed tissue. In certain instances, the seal plates may be configured to maintain a certain gap distance between the seal plates when the jaw members are in a closed position and tissue is grasped therebetween. As can be appreciated by one skilled in the art, the seal plates may be configured to perform and/or provide additional functions not described herein.
To provide the seal plates with the capability to seal, subsequently sever, and/or maintain a desired gap distance, the seal plates frequently are designed to include one or more features operatively disposed thereon or formed therewith. For example, in the instance where the seal plates are configured to subsequently sever tissue, one or both of the seal plates may include a knife slot configured to receive a knife blade. In the instance where the seal plates are configured to maintain a desired gap distance, one or both of the seal plates may include one or more stop members. In either instance, forming the seal plates during the manufacture process requires extremely high precession, which may lead to high tolerance stack-ups (e.g., knife blade to knife slot width ratios). Additionally, conventional means for positioning a stop member on a seal plate include bonding the stop member to a seal surface of the seal plate. In this instance, however, the bond and/or stop member that secures the stop member to the seal surface of the seal plate is susceptible to shear stresses associated with opening and closing the jaw members of an end effector assembly.
Conventional manufacture processes for seal plates may include stamping, punching, blanking, embossing, bending, flanging, coining, etc. In some instances, however, these manufacturing process may not be suitable for unique and/or complex jaw member and/or seal plate geometries, such as, for example, when one or both of the seal plates requires a knife slot or stop member formed thereon. Additionally, manufacture of the seal plates via the aforementioned process, in certain instances, may not be cost effective.